


I Didn't Know

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “Oh my god, Conner, I told you we were dating!” Tim looked up and he looked a little panicked. “I’ve been trying to flirt with you! I couldn’t figure out why you weren’t making any moves!”“I don’t remember being told!”
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 11
Kudos: 200





	I Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Should I like... make a tag for this WIP folder clean out? Every time I think I've got it all I find something else. Maybe just turn it into a series and let you all see what a disaster I actually am about remembering things-Kate

In Conner’s defense, when Tim had answered his offer to hang out alone together with “Sure, its a date,” he’d done it so casually before he immediately resumed his conversation with Stephanie, that he hadn’t thought Tim meant it as actually being a date. 

And that had been weeks ago too, with no mention of dates since then, or any date like touching, so Conner hadn’t even thought about it. 

Currently Tim was asleep in his dorm room, wearing one of Conner’s hoodies. He was supposed to be reading over Conner’s essay, which probably didn’t speak well to the essay quality. Conner had left for ten minutes to get them some snacks, and came back to Tim asleep on his bed with the laptop still open and his essay illuminating his face. 

While Conner definitely needed the proofread, he knew Tim needed the sleep more. As carefully as he could, he slid the laptop away from Tim and closed it. His essay wasn’t due for another day anyway. It was while he was slipping into bed with Tim that it hit him. “Are we dating?” He’d meant that thought to be said in his mind, not out loud.

Tim didn’t actually answer him verbally more than mumbling something that probably wasn’t real words and curling up closer to him in his sleep though. In fact, he actually seemed to pull some attempt at getting Conner to be quiet, because he blindly reached for Conner’s face, and was probably trying to cover his mouth, but was only half successful with that. 

Conner very hesitantly wrapped an arm around Tim’s waist to see how he’d react to it, even if he was only half awake. He didn’t really get much to go on though. Tim just let his hand fall and shifted a bit so he was resting his head against Conner’s chest. 

Conner was pretty sure this meant they were dating? That or Tim had decided Conner was the only person he would be cuddly with. Well he supposed it was something to ask in the morning. He nuzzled his nose into Tim’s hair and fell asleep with him.

* * *

He woke up to Tim moving around in his arms, way too early in the morning. Squinting at the window revealed the sun was just barely starting to show itself in the sky. 

“Why are you moving when it’s so early?” Conner complained.

“Because I’m trying to get to your laptop so I can finish reading your paper.”

“You could’ve done it later.” But now Conner was awake and there was no fixing that. He let Tim go free.

“I woke up,” Tim shrugged. “I didn’t mean to wake you up though, sorry about that.”

“It’s okay, there are worse things to wake up to.” And then his thoughts from the night before hit him again, and because Conner didn’t usually have tact, the words just spilled out of him. “Are we dating?”

Tim froze next to him for a moment and when he finally did move to open his mouth it seemed like he was having trouble coming up with words. “You- we- oh my god.” He dropped his head into his hands. “Oh my god,” he mumbled again, not looking up at Conner. 

“Is that a no? Because while I was thinking about it last night I was kind of hoping it would be a yes.”

“Oh my god, Conner, I told you we were dating!” Tim looked up and he looked a little panicked. “I’ve been trying to flirt with you! I couldn’t figure out why you weren’t making any moves!” 

“I don’t remember being told!” Conner was really only talking loudly because Tim was. Tim panicking always made him feel a little panicky too. 

“You asked me to get dinner with you, you didn’t invite the others, so I thought you were asking me out, and to be sure I even said ‘it’s a date’ and you didn’t correct me,” Tim sounded borderline accusing.

“That wasn’t what I thought you meant?” In retrospect it was pretty dumb of him.

“You really didn’t know? For weeks? Conner, I’m wearing your hoodie as we speak.” 

“I thought you just liked the hoodie, and I mean I kind of liked it when you did so…” 

“I really really like you, Conner, but what the absolute fuck.”

“Uh, I really like you too? If I’d realized I would’ve been kissing you by now?”

“Thank god. At the rate we were going I thought we’d graduate before having sex, and I wasn’t sure where to put everything else on that time line.”

Conner figured that was the sign that it was now okay to draw Tim back into his arms again and press a kiss to his cheek. “Man, I could’ve been doing that for weeks.”

“You also could have been doing this,” Tim cupped Conner’s face in his hands and pulled him into a proper kiss. 

“Mmm” Conner hummed, “Yeah, that’s a lot better. Guess we gotta make up for some lost time now,” And he dove in to kiss him again.


End file.
